supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gabriel
Gabriel |250px Season 2,3,5,9,13 Categoria Arcanjo Primeira Aparição Exagerado Última Aparição Traga-os de volta vivos Status Vivo Afiliação Céu Poderes Angelicais Interpretado por Richard Speight Jr. "O que vocês chamam de Apocalipse, para mim é mais um almoço de domingo". ' - Gabriel' Gabriel, também conhecido como Loki ou Brincalhão. Foi um dos quatro Arcanjos criados por Deus. Apesar de ser o mais jovem dos Arcanjos, ele ainda era muito poderoso. Gabriel era muito compassivo com sua família. Embora ele tenha sido o primeiro arcanjo a ser visto na série, foi o último a ser revelado. De acordo com Gabriel, O Apocalipse foi um problema com o qual ele teve de lidar diariamente. Gabriel amou tanto seu pai quanto seus irmãos, mas ele não conseguiu escolher um lado entre Miguel e Lúcifer, então ele deixou o Céu e se "escondeu" na Terra. Ele descreve sua experiência na obtenção de uma casca como tendo um "transplante facial". Depois disso, ele se pôs em um "programa de proteção de testemunha" fingindo ser um deus pagão brincalhão chamado Loki. Como Loki, ele matou pessoas em todo o mundo que considerou idiotas, embora tenha poupado alguns para espalhar a história. Quando Sam e Dean descobriram sua verdadeira identidade, ele os ajudou a parar o Apocalipse dizendo-lhes o segredo da porta da Jaula, mas ao longo do caminho foi "morto" por Lúcifer. Embora ele apareça no episódio Metaficção, não está claro se é ele mesmo ou uma ilusão de Metatron. No final da 11ª Temporada, ambos Lúcifer e Deus afirmaram que Gabriel estava morto. Mas foi revelado que ele está vivo, preso nas garras de Asmodeus, príncipe do inferno, que costurou sua boca. Personalidade Agindo como um semi-deus, Gabriel se comportou de uma maneira maliciosa, desfrutando de seus jogos. Ele abraçou um estilo de vida hedonista, incluindo o "dente doce" para que este tipo de semi-deus era conhecido.Mesmo depois de revelar-se a ser um anjo, ele ainda usado desorientação para atingir seus objetivos e para se proteger. Ele muitas vezes é sarcástico. Forma de Gabriel é o mais humano de qualquer dos anjos, talvez por causa de sua longa permanência na terra, e ele tem uma apreciação do que os seres humanos podem alcançar. Nada se sabe de seu navio, embora a familiaridade dos deuses pagãos "com ela indica Gabriel possuiu-lo por um longo tempo, possivelmente séculos. Poderes e Habilidades Como um arcanjo , ele é um dos seres mais poderosos do enredo sobrenatural, seus poderes de entortar foram sensacional, apesar disso, ele é o mais fraco Arcanjo, como ele é o mais novo. Ele pode ter encontrado seu "navio verdadeiro", como seu navio estava possuído por séculos e não se havia estragado. *'Nigh-Onipotência' - Ser um arcanjo, Gabriel possui poder sobrenatural tremendo. Quando Castiel era um anjo comum Gabriel poderia lançá-lo em torno de como uma boneca de pano, jogando-o para outras dimensões, e teletransportar-lo ao redor estalando os dedos. Ele também pode manipular o tempo, espaço e realidade à sua vontade, simplesmente por querer. Ele poderia até mesmo tirar a Sam e Dean vozes com um gesto de mão simples. *'Imortalidade' - Gabriel tem uma vida útil indefintely longa, e não é afetado pela doença e toxinas. Ele não exige comida, água, oxigênio, ou sono. Seu vaso não tem idade, como evidenciado em "Hammer of the Gods", quando as divindades pagãs reconheceu o seu navio como "Loki", que presumivelmente sido em torno de milênio. *'Posse Angélico' - Gabriel requer uma embarcação enquanto na terra. Ele precisa de consentimento do navio.Bloodline requisitos, se houver, para os navios de Gabriel são desconhecidas. *'Invulnerabilidade' - Gabriel não pode ser morto por armas convencionais, armas porém certas (como um Arcanjo Bade e Scythe Morte) pode matá-lo. Ele também pode ser morto por Deus, morte, Michael, Lúcifer, possivelmente Raphael e presumivelmente Castiel (enquanto poder por milhões de almas). *'Força sobre-humana' - Gabriel pode exercer uma tremenda quantidade de força física. Ele pode matar qualquer anjo, humano, demônio, monstro e divindade pagã. Quando Dean Winchester confrontado Gabriel, agarrando-o contra uma parede, ele quase quebrou o braço de Dean com uma mão, mesmo que ele estava restringindo-se muito. Ele quase engasgou Dean em outra ocasião. As exceções a sua força esmagadora são o seu Arcanjo irmãos. *'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel poderia mudar sua aparência navio à vontade. *'Teletransporte' - Gabriel pode viajar de um lugar para outro, instantaneamente, sem ocupar o espaço entre elas. *'Avançado Telekinesis' - Gabriel pode transmitir energia cinética sobre a matéria com sua mente. Castiel, sendo um celestial poderoso, não foi páreo para o seu muito mais velho "bro". Gabriel bateu-o em paredes, conduto gravadas boca e brincou com Cas como ele não era nada usando telecinese. Esta prova igualmente que o poder dos anjos comuns não podem mesmo comparar com os imensos poderes dos Arcanjos. *'Consciência Cósmica' - Gabriel possui uma imensa quantidade de conhecimento do Universo. Ele ainda possuía o conhecimento sobre Gaiola seu irmão mais velho, e como abri-lo. *'Chronokinesis' - Gabriel pode avançar ou para trás no tempo. Ele pode enviar os outros através do tempo. Ele também era capaz de criar um ciclo de tempo em torno de Sam Winchester , desencadeada pela morte de Dean. Quando Sam e Dean primeira confrontado Gabriel no mundo da TV, Gabriel foi capaz de parar o tempo. *'Warping realidade' - Gabriel pode realizar praticamente qualquer coisa com este poder, tornando-o praticamente onipotente, e é a sua marca registrada e capacidade favorito. Ele pode deformar a realidade, seja fazendo coisas / seres vivos aparecem fora do ar, ou por reformulação obejcts em algo totalmente diferente, ou pela criação de dimensões irreais e loops de tempo grandes. Ele facilmente enganado o mais poderoso dos deuses pagãos, criando uma lâmina de Arcanjo falso (que, segundo ele, a partir de uma lata de refrigerante) que Kali "matou" o com. Nenhum deles sabia que era um truque, Gabribel acreditando foi de fato morto depois de Kali esfaqueou. Sua incrível habilidade pode ser atribuído ao seu irmão mais velho Lúcifer, como ele ensinou Gabriel tudo o que sabe. *'Ressurreição' - Como um Arcanjo, Gabriel pode facilmente ressuscitar pessoas, Anjos, e criaturas mortas. Ele matou e trouxe inúmeras vezes Dean sem suar a camisa. 2ª Temporada Em 'Exagerado' , Malandro, posando como um zelador, permite que os irmãos Winchester para o escritório de um professor universitário , que aparentemente foi morto pelo fantasma de uma estudante que teve um caso com um professor e se matou depois de ser despejado pelo professor 30 anos atrás. Malandro diz aos irmãos como ele era o único que encontrou o professor morto. Ele, então, diz-lhes como o professor não estava sozinha e com uma jovem e que ele disse à polícia, mas eles nunca a encontrou. Gabriel então explica como o professor teve uma tendência de trazer jovens para o seu escritório e ter relações sexuais com eles.thumb|left|225px Depois de um irmão de fraternidade, que era um mestre promessa horrível, foi sondado por estrangeiros e um cientista de pesquisa, que são testados em animais, que foi morto por um crocodilo no esgoto, Dean e Sam chamado Bobby para o conselho. Depois de ouvir sobre as personalidades das vítimas e ouvir sobre os irmãos 'argumentos (Sam culpou Dean para seu laptop perdido e Dean culpou Sam para deixar o ar dos pneus do Impala e, potencialmente, dobrando as bordas), Bobby Singer disse-lhes que eles são lidando com um trapaceiro. Bobby explica que trapaceiros são imortais semi-deuses que pode criar qualquer coisa fora do ar e tendem a fazer brincadeiras mortais no alto e poderoso. Bobby também menciona que trapaceiros precisa de uma dieta rica em açúcar. Dean deduz que o zelador é o malandro, porque eles acham embalagens de doces em seu armário. Como eles vêm com essa conclusão, Gabriel é visto lendo um jornal à procura de mais possíveis lendas urbanas para trazer à vida. Os irmãos, colocando como eletricistas, novamente, ir ver Gabriel. Sam faz-se uma desculpa para separar de Dean e Gabriel para que ele possa buscar seu armário e encontra o jornal cheio de lendas urbanas. Mais tarde, os espiões Gabriel sobre Dean e Sam discutindo se há ou não provas suficientes para provar Gabriel é o malandro. Enquanto Sam sai para procurar casa de Gabriel para encontrar mais provas, Dean fica para trás para ficar de olho em Gabriel. Eventualmente, Dean se cansa de esperar e decide caçar Gabriel sozinho, eventualmente, ele encontra-lo em uma sala de aula. No entanto, Gabriel está esperando por ele e cria duas belas mulheres fora do ar, como uma oferta de paz para ele. Ele explica a Dean que ele é executado em caçadores antes e que ele sabe que ele e seu irmão são caçadores. Dean diz que ele não pode deixá-lo manter ferir as pessoas, para que Gabriel responde que as pessoas que ferem tiveram o que mereciam. Gabriel continua em dizer que ele gosta de Dean e Sam, e não quer machucá-los. Ele sugere que o Dean é livre para apreciar as mulheres que ele criou, desde que ele quer, enquanto ele se move para a próxima cidade, se ele quiser. Quando diminui Dean, Gabriel diz que é muito ruim e insiste em que Dean não devia ter vindo sozinho. Dean assegura que ele não fez e Sam e Bobby entrar na sala de aula com a coberto de sangue estacas de madeira na mão.thumb|225px Gabriel percebe que a luta Dean e Sam tinham antes era encenado e complementa-los para enganar ele. Gabriel, então, cria um assassino motosserra para lutar Sam e Bobby enquanto Dean é forçado a lutar contra as duas mulheres bonitas, que já foram concedidos super-humano srength. Quando a atenção de Gabriel é desenhado, Dean é capaz de atingi-lo com uma estaca de madeira coberta de sangue, destruindo suas criações e matá-lo. Os irmãos Winchester e Bobby sair rapidamente para que ninguém os vê com o cadáver de Gabriel. Depois que eles se foram, Gabriel desaparece cadáver de distância. É mostrado que o que Dean esfaqueado na verdade era uma cópia e que verdadeiro Gabriel estava muito vivo. 3ª Temporada Em "Local Misterioso", ele arma para Sam em um ciclo de tempo aparentemente infinito, onde Dean continuamente morre em formas cada vez mais estranhas (uma vez pela própria mão de Sam), com Sam continuamente falhando para salvá-lo. Depois de um incontável número de repetições, Sam finalmente percebe que um malandro deve estar no trabalho, e consegue localizar o culpado.thumb|left|225px Ele ameaça seu algoz com uma participação de sangue coberto, fazendo com que o malandro de revelar-se e concorda em quebrar o ciclo. No entanto, quando Sam então considera matando-o de qualquer maneira, o Malandro reinicia o ciclo. Dean morre novamente, mas desta vez não há nenhum laço para reanimá-lo. Ao longo dos próximos meses, Sam se torna uma pessoa muito mais fria e calculista como ele tenta rastrear o malandro, matando qualquer ameaça que ele pode ao longo do caminho. Eventualmente, ele é o malandro que chama o Winchester mais novo para ele, onde ele tenta conduzir em um ponto: que os dois irmãos continuamente sacrificar-se para um outro iria trazer nada de bom, e quando as pessoas morrem, eles só têm que aprender a aceitar -lo e viver com ele. No entanto, defende Sam com ele para voltar no tempo para que ele possa salvar Dean. Relutantemente, o malandro concorda, lamentando que toda a situação se tornou chato meses atrás para ele de qualquer maneira. 5ª Temporada Em "Trocando de Canal", os irmãos investigam a morte de um homem em Wellington, Ohio, que aparentemente foi morto pelo Incrível Hulk. Depois que os irmãos aprenderam que o homem que morreu era conhecido por ter um temperamento ruim e Sam encontrou várias embalagens de doces na cena do crime, eles deduzem que o Malandro foi responsável pela morte do homem. Percebendo que o Malandro foi um dos seres mais poderosos que já conheceram, Sam convence Dean que eles devem pedir sua ajuda. Gabriel, então, envia um pedido de socorro falso aos irmãos 'scanner da polícia para atraí-los para um armazém abandonado. Quando os irmãos entram no armazém, Gabriel os transportam para o Dr. MD Sexy, um programa de televisão que Dean é fã. Depois que os irmãos são confrontados pelo personagem principal da série, Dr. Sexy, Dean foi capaz de descobrir que ele era o malandro disfarçado, Gabriel (Malandro) se transforma de volta em sua forma original. Gabriel deduz que eles chegaram para pedir sua ajuda e limpar sua bagunça.thumb|225px Sam pede para ele apenas ouvi-los, Gabriel concorda, mas com uma condição, só iria ouvi-los se sobrevivessem ao jogo das próximas 24 horas. Gabriel então se teleporta, não respondendo a pergunta de Dean sobre quais eram as regras. Castiel tenta resgatar os irmãos do jogo na televisão, mas é teleportado para longe dos Winchester por Gabriel. Os irmãos acabam se dando conta de que "o jogo" é jogar seus papéis dados pelo arcanjo. Castiel consegue fugir de Gabriel e teleporta para os irmãos novamente. Castiel, então, diz aos irmãos que o Malandro é muito mais poderoso do que deveria ser e antes que ele pudesse continuar, Gabriel joga Castiel em uma parede e o teletransporta para longe. Dean, então, diz a Gabriel que ele percebe "o jogo" que estão jogando, que estão interpretando seus papéis e pede pra ele parar com o jogo, Gabriel o corrige e diz que isso é apenas metade do jogo. Ele continua e diz que a outra metade é para os irmãos para jogar seus papéis como os vasos de Miguel e Lúcifer. Sam diz a Gabriel que se eles disserem que sim", o mundo vai acabar. No dia seguinte, os irmãos Winchester perceber o Malandro não está morto e que ainda estão em seu mundo da televisão desde que Sam está no Impala tornando-se um carro conversando. Dirigindo, eles percebem que Gabriel não é realmente um Malandro e Dean é capaz de reunir algumas pistas e percebe o que ele realmente é. Dean e Sam, em seguida, gritar para Gabriel que eles dão-se, em seguida, Gabriel teletransporta na frente deles. Dean se recusa a dizer "sim" até que Sam é normal que Gabriel cumpre e se transforma Sam humano novamente com um estalar de dedos. Então irmãos atearam fogo a um círculo de óleo santo que Gabriel está no meio de. Dean acusa Gabriel de ser um anjo, devido ao jogo não está funcionando.Gabriel tenta negar isso, mas não é de uso devido à sua incapacidade de sair do círculo para que ele se teletransporta os três para fora do mundo da televisão. Gabriel pede aos irmãos como eles descobriram. Eles explicaram que o denunciaram como ele foi facilmente dominado Castiel e como ele falou sobre Miguel e Lúcifer , Dean dizendo que ninguém fica com raiva, a menos que eles estão falando sobre sua família. Sam então pergunta quem ele realmente é. Os irmãos são surpreendidos quando ele revela sua verdadeira identidade como o Arcanjo Gabriel. Gabriel explica aos irmãos que ele deixou o céu e entrou em "proteção de testemunhas" e tornou-se um malandro. Ele explica que Dean e Sam que ele ama seus irmãos, mas ele não poderia levá-los a lutar entre si para que ele deixou. Sam então diz a ele para ajudá-los a parar o Apocalipse, mas Gabriel responde que não pode ser interrompido. Ele continua dizendo que por causa deles que ele tem para assistir a seus irmãos matam uns aos outros e que ele só quer o Apocalipse a ser mais com e não poderia me importar menos vitórias se o céu ou o inferno. Gabriel continua dizendo que o que os humanos chamam de "O Apocalipse" foi "Sunday Dinner" para ele com sua família e que o Apocalipse não é sobre uma guerra, mas sobre dois irmãos que se amavam e traiu o outro. Ele então diz que os irmãos devem ser capazes de se relacionar. Os irmãos estão confusos com esta declaração tão Gabriel explica Michael, como Dean, é "o irmão grande", cuja "leais a um pai ausente" e Lúcifer, como Sam, é "o irmão pequeno" cuja "rebelde ao plano do papai".thumb|left|225px Gabriel pede aos irmãos se eles já se perguntou por que ele estava tão interessado neles. Ele responde que era porque os irmãos nasceram para ser os vasos de Miguel e Lúcifer e que todos os anjos sabiam que vai lutar e que um vai matar o outro. Dean diz que isso não vai acontecer, mas Gabriel se desculpa e diz que vai. Dean diz a Gabriel para trazer Castiel volta a ameaçar matá-lo, derramando óleo sagrado para ele e colocando-o no fogo. Gabriel cumpre e traz Castiel volta com um estalar de dedos. Castiel diz Olá para Gabriel revelando que ele descobriu sua identidade. Gabriel cumprimenta seu irmão e sarcasticamente pergunta como a busca de meu pai está indo. Os três começam a sair e Gabriel pergunta se eles planejam deixá-lo preso para sempre. Dean vira e diz que não, porque eles não ferrar com as pessoas da maneira que ele faz. Dean continua e diz que o Apocalipse não é sobre um jogo final entre seus irmãos ou um destino que não pode ser parado, é sobre ele estar com muito medo de enfrentar sua família. Dean então bate alarme de incêndio do armazém de ativar o sistema de aspersão extinguir o óleo queima santo. Os três então deixam Gabriel. Em "Martelo dos Deuses", Gabriel vem para salvar Dean e Sam depois que eles são capturados por um grupo de deuses pagãos. Antes de Dean e Sam dizer seu nome, Gabriel usa seus poderes para tirar suas vozes. O deus nórdico, Baldur , pergunta Gabriel, que ele sabe como o deus nórdico Loki, por que ele está aqui. Respostas Gabriel que ele veio para falar sobre o Apocalipse e como eles não podem parar. Antes que ele passa, ele se teletransporta Dean e Sam de volta para o quarto dizendo que os "adultos" Precisamos conversar. Pouco Gabriel se junta aos irmãos interrompendo seu planejamento sobre o que fazer sobre a situação. Dean imediatamente acusa Gabriel de estar por trás da situação que ele e Sam está dentro Gabriel o corrige e diz que ele está aqui para salvá-los. Ele explica que os deuses pagãos são ou vai usar os irmãos como isca ou matá-los. Dean observa como é irônico que um par de meses antes Gabriel estava tentando forçá-lo e Sam para "desempenhar as suas funções". Gabriel responde dizendo que Miguel e Lúcifer ainda vai lutar apenas não esta noite e não aqui. Dean então pergunta Gabriel, por que ele se importa. Gabriel revela para os irmãos que ele e Kali , a deusa hindu, tiveram uma "coisa". Sam pede Gabriel se os deuses pagãos têm uma chance contra Lúcifer perguntando se isso era Dean e sua melhor chance de matá-lo. Gabriel diz a ele que eles não têm qualquer chance contra ele e que Lúcifer vai transformá-los em dedos sujos de tinta. Gabriel então explica que ele não pode se teletransportar os irmãos fora desde Kali tem seu sangue e realizou um feitiço de sangue, o que, essencialmente, os coloca em uma trela. Mas, Gabriel planeja seduzi-la e obter o seu sangue. Dean, então, diz Gabriel que eles têm que salvar os outros hóspedes e funcionários que os deuses pagãos planejam alimentando bem. Mas Gabriel diz a Dean para esquecê-los, uma vez que vai ser difícil o suficiente para quebrá-lo e Sam para fora. Mas Dean lembrando que os outros deuses se referiu a ele como Loki, ameaçou expor a verdadeira identidade de Gabriel para eles, se ele não ajudar os outros. Gabriel não tendo nenhuma escolha relutantemente concorda. Gabriel então se teletransporta para Kali e trys para recuperar o sangue dos irmãos Winchester. Ele tenta seduzi-la, mas ele é rapidamente rejeitado por ela. É então revelado que Kali foi quem o convidou para a reunião dos deuses pagãos, na esperança de que ele iria levar a situação a sério. Ele diz Kali que está levando isso a sério e diz a ela que se ela e os outros deuses pagãos lutar eles vão morrer. Kali pergunta como ele é um expert. Ele diz a ela que ele está enrolado com os anjos antes. Ele então implora que ela não lutar, mas Kali diz que ela tem que fazer. Gabriel responde dizendo que ele tinha que tentar e pede Kali se ela ainda o ama. Kali diz que não, mas então o puxa para beijá-lo. Como eles se beijam, Gabriel tenta tirar dos irmãos de sangue, mas é interrompido quando Kali arranhões nele e toma pouco do seu sangue. Ela revela a ele que ela sabe que ele é o Arcanjo Gabriel e agora que ela tem seu sangue, ele é obrigado a ela para sempre. Gabriel é levado para a sala de reunião e logo se juntou pela capturado irmãos Winchester. Kali, então, a lâmina de Gabriel Arcanjo. Kali acusa de o de ser um espião, mas ele a corrige e diz que ele é um "run-away". Ele, então, diz que mesmo que ele mentiu sobre sua identidade, isso não significa que ele está errado sobre elas perdendo a Lúcifer. Ele diz a ela e os outros deuses que ele "saltou à frente" e ver como isso termina. Kali então disserta sobre como anjos arrogantes são para pensar que eles podem simplesmente "rasgar o planeta à parte" e como o seu Pai não é o único deus. Ela, então, diz que eles estavam aqui primeiro e se alguém vai destruir o mundo, que é ela. Kali pede desculpas e depois esfaqueia Gabriel com sua própria espada, matando-o. Após Dean faz uma trégua com os deuses pagãos e acompanha os funcionários capturados e missões fora do hotel, ele descobre que Gabriel está vivo e escondido na Impala. Gabriel diz a ele que a espada era uma farsa e que ele o fez a partir de uma lata de refrigerante. Gabriel, então, diz Dean para pegar seu sangue porque Kali parece gostar dele significando que ele pode chegar perto dela, em seguida, uma vez que ele faz ele vai ser capaz de se teletransportar ele e Sam para fora. Dean se recusa e pede para a lâmina de Gabriel Arcanjo real, então diz a Gabriel que ele deve realmente ajudá-los a matar Lúcifer. Gabriel pede Dean se ele é sério, incapaz de acreditar que ele iria se juntar com um monte de "monstros". Dean responde dizendo que esta é a melhor idéia que ele tem para a tomada de Lúcifer . Gabriel diz a Dean sarcasticamente boa sorte e que ele está saindo e que não é problema dele, se os deuses pagãos quer cometer suicídio. Dean diz a Gabriel que ele sabe que está mentindo e que ele não realmente se preocupam com os deuses pagãos como se fossem de sua família real. Gabriel diz a Dean que ele não pode matar o próprio irmão a que Dean lhe pergunta: "Não pode ou não quer?" antes que ele saia. Mais tarde, depois de Lúcifer matou todos os deuses pagãos, exceto Kali, Gabriel teletransporta ao lado dos irmãos Winchester que estão tendo cobertura enquanto Lúcifer e Kali luta. Gabriel entrega Dean algo dizendo-lhe para guardá-lo com sua vida. Ele então usa sua telecinese para jogar Lúcifer impedi-lo de matar Kali. Ele diz a Dean e Sam para obter Kali daqui, deixando-o para assumir Lúcifer sozinho. Lúcifer não posso acreditar que Gabriel está fazendo isso por uma garota, especialmente uma deusa pagã repugnante. Gabriel diz Lúcifer que ele é seu irmão e que ainda o ama. Mas, então, ele leciona Lúcifer como ele pode jogar vítima tudo que ele quer, mas ambos sabem que o " pai"amava-o melhor sobre si mesmo e Miguel . Gabriel continua dizendo que quando Deus criou a humanidade não podia lidar com isso e ele entrou em um acesso de raiva e agora era a hora de ele crescer. Lúcifer originalmente acredita que Gabriel está fazendo isso para Miguel , mas Gabriel afirma que, se Miguel foram aqui ele iria esfaqueá-lo também.thumb|225px Lúcifer então o insulta chamando-o desleal, mas Gabriel afirma que ele é leal, não para os deuses pagãos, mas a humanidade. Ele então diz a Lúcifer que seu pai estava certo e que os seres humanos são melhores do que os anjos , eles podem ser falho, mas eles tentam fazer melhor e perdoar. Lúcifer pede a seu irmão para não fazê-lo matá-lo. Gabriel diz Lúcifer que ninguém faz nada. Gabriel tenta matar Lúcifer por tê-lo falar com uma cópia enquanto o Gabriel de verdade está por trás de Lúcifer. Gabriel tenta esfaquear Lúcifer com sua lâmina arcanjo, mas Lúcifer vira e esfaqueia seu irmão com sua própria lâmina. A cópia desaparece e Lúcifer chama de "amador abracadabra", lembrando seu irmão mais novo que ele aprendeu todos os seus truques dele. Gabriel então morre com seu irmão mais velho olhando para o choro cadáver.thumb|left|225px Mais tarde, Dean e Sam ver que Gabriel deu Dean antes que eles deixaram. Em um primeiro momento parece ser um vídeo normal pornográfico, mas depois vêem Gabriel está no vídeo. No vídeo, Gabriel explica que, se os irmãos estão vendo isso, isso significa que ele morreu e não conseguiu matar Lúcifer. Gabriel continua a dizer que ele era a sua única chance de matar Lúcifer, mas os irmãos ainda pode prendê-lo. Ele explica que a gaiola que libertou Lúcifer ainda está lá e que pode usá-lo para prendê-lo. Gabriel explica, então, que a gaiola tem quatro teclas e que nem mesmo Lúcifer sabe disso, mas as chaves são os anéis dos quatro cavaleiros. Gabriel, então, diz Dean que ele estava certo e que ele estava com medo de enfrentar seus irmãos, mas que não é mais o caso. Os irmãos então param o vídeo. 6ª Temporada No episódio "Você não Suporta a Verdade" acredita-se que o Chifre da Verdade de Gabriel está obrigando as pessoas a falarem a verdade, mas não é o responsável. 9ª Temporada thumb|225pxEm Metaficção , Gabriel, que se acreditava estar morto, faz a sua presença conhecida através de Castiel ''Casa Erotica 14 ' , acabou se manifestando em seu quarto de motel, pedindo-lhe ajuda contra Metatron. Quando Cas perguntou como ele estava vivo, Gabriel disse: "Você não pode levar o truque fora do Malandro. " Ele disse que estava dentro e expulso do "o lugar mais seguro do universo - o céu." Quando decidem parar em um gás-N-Sip, um grupo de Metatron-legalista descer rapidamente sobre eles. Antes que eles possam entrar no posto de gasolina Gabriel diz Castiel que ele ainda tem um pouco de seu mojo Arcanjo esquerda, e vai mantê-los fora para que Cas pode fazer a sua fuga. No entanto Castiel percebe que a coisa toda é uma ilusão, pelo fato de que ele tinha rasgado o casaco antes, mas no Gas-N-Sip não havia buraco. Gabriel defende com Cas ouvir Metatron para fora, de que ele está realmente tentando ajudá-lo. No entanto, ele não é capaz de especificar como, como ele só desnatado através de suas partes do script. Antes de Gabriel sai, Cas pergunta se ele está realmente morto, mas só recebe uma manobra sobrancelha de Gabriel, antes que ele desapareça. Metatron depois comenta sobre a forma como Gabriel, sendo o Malandro, jogou fora sua parte. 11ª Temporada Enquanto tenta convencer Sam a dizer "Sim" no The Devil in the Details , Lúcifer mencionou que tanto Gabriel e Rafael foram mortos, enquanto Michael estava louco, deixando-o como o único arcanjo útil. Quando se discute a forma de derrotar a Escuridão em Nós happy few , Deus diz que os Winchesters que está além de seu poder de ressuscitar Gabriel ou Rafael como ele não tem tempo para trazer de volta os seres da criação primordial. Trivia *Gabriel é um dos seres mais poderosos que aparecem na série. *Sua ajudar os Winchester para parar o Apocalipse é irônico, já que na mitologia nórdica Loki é o responsável por iniciar Ragnarok, o Apocalipse nórdica. Papel de Loki é semelhante a Lúcifer e que resulta na morte da maioria dos principais deuses nórdicos. *Na cultura popular, diz-se que Gabriel fará soar a trombeta que inicia o fim dos tempos . (Isto é mais likley retirado religião islâmica como há uma Israfel Arcanjo, a qual é dito para sinalizar o dia do julgamento).Ironicamente, é o arcanjo Gabriel só para ajudar os Winchesters parar o Apocalipse. *Ele, assim como seus irmãos Lúcifer e Rafel tinha sido destaque em três temporadas. *Ele é tecnicamente o primeiro anjo a ser visto na série, conhecidos ou não. *Gabriel é o único arcanjo que utilizou apenas um receptáculo. *Na Mitologia nórdica Baldur é morto por seu irmão cego Hod durante uma competição para testar a invulnerabilidade de Baldur. Ser cego, Hod não foi autorizado a participar da competição, mas Loki ofereceu para guiar sua mão e lhe deu um misletoe, Baldur apenas fraqueza. Ele bateu Baldur e resultou em sua morte. Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Anjos e Arcanjos Categoria:Personagens Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens Terceira Temporada Categoria:Personagens Quinta Temporada Categoria:Seres Superiores Categoria:Personagens Receptáculos Categoria:Personagens Nona Temporada Categoria:Personagens Mortos